Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of massage accessories, and more particularly to a portable massage table.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat, Nos. 1,230,592; 1,710,400; 2,533,787 and 5,642,542, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse massage and chiropractic tables.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical portable massage table having an adjustable face opening.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved portable massage table and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a portable massage table including a planar padded base having a centrally located concave first notch in one end, and a planar padded extension that has an aligned second notch. The extension is slidably movable with respect to the base between a first position where the base and extension are aligned so that the first and second notches form a small face opening, and a second position where the base and extension are spaced apart and the first and second notches form a large face opening. One end of the base is supported by foldable legs that are telescopically adjustable in height, while the other end of the base is supported by a conventional bed.